Vive le vent, vive le vent, vive le vent d'Hiver !
by Axel Gabriel
Summary: UA  Byakuya et Renji invitent leurs familles à fêter Noël, drole de situation pour Grimmjow voué à suivre trois régles infames ! Que va t il se passer là bas ?
1. Joyeux Noël Aeal !

**Couples : **Petite suprise ... MOA HA HA HA HA !

**Genre : UA/**Yaoi/ Romance (?)/

**Rating :** M - Lemon Yaoi

**Note d'Axel :** Cadeau de Noël d'Aeal ! *_*

**Bêta Correctrices : **_Irkiala _

* * *

><p>C'était une journée comme les autres, elle avait si bien commencée en réalité que Renji Abarai était pérsuadé qu'il lui arriverait quelque chose de mauvais à un moment donné. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais son instinct lui assurait que ce n'était pas normal et il était tout à fait d'accord avec lui ! Il s'était levé avec l'impression qu'il aurait dû rester couché et il craint toute la journée. A tout instant, il s'attendait à devoir subir cette chose ...<p>

Au travail, il ne lui arriva rien du tout. Son supérieur le félicita même d'être aussi conscencieux et Grimmjow, son collègue, n'essaya même pas de lui foutre la mains aux fesses. Un exploit incroyable quand on savait que cet homme était avide de sexe et arrivait toujours à bloquer quelqu'un dans le placard à un moment de la journée ... Pourtant, il se montra très calme et n'essaya rien avec le cramoisi, qui se dit que cette journée était de moins en moins normal ...

Le repas de midi, il ne se passa rien de plus que précédement. Son petit ami, Byakuya Kuchiki, le rejoint et bien qu'aucun mot ne fut prononcé, ce fut un très agréable moment ce qui ne fit que confirmer que quelque chose n'allait pas ...

Retour au travail, il s'attendait à tout instant à voir une grosse catastrophe débouler, un accident par exemple comme une voiture mal retenue par un élévateur qui tombe et tranche un bras ... Ouais, c'était un peu gore, mais vu la journée, il s'attendait au pire du pire ... Et pourtant, il n'y eu pas d'accident, rien ...

Retour à l'appartement qu'il partagait avec son amant, il constata que celui-ci avait déjà fait le repas et le voir avec un tablier eut toujours autant d'effets sur cramoisi, qui se trouvait pervers dans le fond. Les formules de politesse furent prononcées et ils mangèrent en silence ... Quoi qu'en réalité, Byakuya semblait soucieux ...

Voilà, c'était ça : son copain voulait le quitter !

Pour explication, Renji Abarai, vingt cinq ans, avait toujours eut un très mauvais karma : orphelin, il s'était retrouvé dans un de ses établisements où l'on est traité comme un vaurien quoi que l'on fasse. Il était parti dès qu'il l'avait put et avait véccus dans la rue. Sombrant au plus bas, il avait fait les rencontres les plus improbables qu'il soit, comme cet incroyable enflure de Grimmjow qui l'avait entrainé dans la prostitution ...

Là, ça avait été le fond, mais après avoir été chopé par des flics, on leur avait donné le choix : devenir de bons garçons ou aller en taule ... Le bleuté avait d'abord préféré la prison, mais après quelques réflexions, il avait suivit Renji et surtout le beau tuteur qui devait se charger d'eux ...

Kisuke Urahara ... Un étrange homme ... Hétéro, pour le plus grand damne de Grimmjow qui avait finit par se tourner vers d'autres ... Enfin, ils avaient remonté la pente jusqu'au jour où le pauvre cramoisi avait croisé la route du beau Byakuya Kuchiki, un médecin froid et distant. Comment il l'avait rencontré ? Hé bien, le garçon avait eu un accident et le voilà à l'hôpital ...

Comment faire pour rencontrer à nouveau cet homme ? ...

- Attend, j'vais t'y aider ! Avait déclaré Grimmjow en remontant ses manches.

Finalement, il avait décidé de ne rien faire ... Préférant se consumer d'un amour d'une journée et non réciproque ... Mais le hasard fait bien les choses : l'homme emménagea à coté de chez lui ... Oui, juste la porte d'à coté ! Imaginez le trouble du cramoisi ...

Combien de temps pour lui dire seulement "bonjour" ? Combien pour lui poser d'autres questions ? Combien pour oser le regarder dans les yeux et pour avoir le courage de l'appeller "Byakuya" et non plus "Kuchiki-sensei" ?... Et combien pour oser l'embrasser avant de fuir ?

Après une période de dépression où ils s'étaient fuit tous deux, le ténébreux avait fait le premier pas ... Et voilà comment ils étaient devenus un couple ...

- Ne me quitte pas ! Lâcha déséspéré Renji.

- Pardon ? Répliqua surprit Byakuya.

- Tu ne veux pas me quitter ?

- Pourquoi ferais-je une telle chose ?

- Pourquoi as-tu l'air soucieux alors ?

- Ma famille m'a envoyé une invitation pour les fêtes de Noël ...

- Ho !

- Et pour certains membres de ta famille ...

- Ho ...

- Je me demandais si je devais accépter ou refuser ... Tu en penses quoi toi ?

- Qu'on vois jamais assez souvent sa famille !

* * *

><p>Grimmjow riait au éclat devant un Renji bien embarassé, pour son plus grand malheur. Le cramoisi attendit qu'il se calme ... Sauf que le bleuté ne semblait pas capable d'y parvenir, continuant et ameutant même certains de leurs collègues dont Urahara, qui finit par le frapper avec son éventail sur le crâne. Cela eut un effet immédiat sur l'offensé qui lança un regard noir à son supérieur.<p>

- Quel blague lui as-tu raconté pour qu'il soit dans cet état ? Questionna le blond en prenant place à la table.

- J'lui ai pas dit de blague, j'lui ai juste avoué que j'avais dit une des plus grosse annerie de toute ma vie à l'homme que j'aime et que j'allais le regretter ! Gémit Renji en prenant sa tête entre ses deux mains. Quelle idée j'ai eu aussi !

- On m'explique ?

- Renji à encouragé son gars à accépter une invitation pour les fêtes et il est forcé maintenant d'inviter certains membres de sa famille à y aller ! Trop fort ! T'as oublié de lui dire que t'étais orphelin ?

- N'en rajoute pas ! Gronda le cramoisi, agacé par son comportement.

- Mais c'est vrai, ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble ?

- En fait, je crois qu'il pense que tu fais parti de ma famille ... Et que les autres barges aussi ... Donc, il a une petite excuse et ...

- Quoi, il est pas au courant pour la source thermal ? Lâcha avec surprise le bleuté.

- Ne me reparle jamais de cet épisode ! Hurla en retour Renji.

- Dit donc, on en parle souvent de cette "histoire" ! Lâcha Yoruichi à l'encadrure de la porte. Quelqu'un va t il enfin daignier me raconter ?

Le blond et le bleuté se jettèrent un coup d'oeil avant de se tourner vers le cramoisi, mais celui-ci tenait dans sa main un argument qui lui assurait le silence de ses deux "amis" : une grosse clef de mécano qui aurait mit un terme à n'importe quelle vie d'un seul coup ... Radical ! Ils se mirent à siffloter d'un air "innocent" et igniorèrent totalement la tannée qui n'apprécia pas et le fit savoir en frappant le blond derrière la tête.

- Qu'est c'que j'vais faire ? Gémit finalement Renji en se prenant la tête entre les mains, la clef retombant sur la table et provoquant un bruit de métal.

- Puisqu'il croit qu'on est de ta famille, pourquoi tu nous invites pas nous ? Lâcha ironiquement le bleuté.

Il eut un ricanement indiquant à quel point l'idée lui semblait telle une belle blague. Se levant pour aller au distributeur, il ne vit pas le regard de Renji devenir de plus en plus significatif : l'idée n'était pas tant mauvaise que ça et au contraire, il était même convaincu par celle-ci : il n'avait pas envie que les membres de la famille de Byakuya le considére comme un pauvre petit orphelin et cela même si c'était presque ce qu'il était ...

Urahara comprit les pensées de Renji et en ria d'avance que cela risquait d'être plus qu'amusant et il n'avait pas tord : les rares fois où Grimmjow avait été en présence du noble, cela c'était finit par une dispute que remportait le ténébreux ... Haut la main ...

- Quoi ? Interrogea finalement le bleuté, intrigué par leurs comportements.

Il n'allait pas aimer ...

* * *

><p>- Je vous hais ! Grognia Grimmjow pour la énième fois.<p>

Il était assis à l'arrière de la voiture, les bras obstinément croisés sur son torse. Il semblait vouloir fusioner avec le dossier, n'appréciant sans doute pas l'idée de devoir venir alors que tant de monde s'était porté volontaire pour jouer la petite famille de Renji et c'était compréhensible : la famille de Kuchiki semblait être à son image ... Pompeux à souhait et tous auraient un baton coincé dans l'fond du ...

Hiyori se tournat vers lui pour lui balancer un de ses élastiques et il lâcha un nouveau grognement, agacé par le comportement de gamine immature. Au moins, Lilinette se tenait mieux, mais cela importait peu au bleuté qu'il en avait beaucoup de mal à se faire à l'idée qu'il allait devoir se retrouver sur un terrain où on lui avait ORDONNE d'avoir un comportement irréprochable sous peine d'en subir les conséquences ... En clair, un seul mauvais écart et il risquait d'avoir très chaud aux fesses !

Un autre élastique en pleine poire acheva de le mettre hors de lui et il se mit à vociférer contre les deux gamines en face de lui, elles se mirent à rires toutes les deux et il eut envie de les tuer, mais se ravisa lorsqu'il nota le regard empli de menace de Shinji et Starrk ...

- Ne t'inquiéte pas, Grimmjow, ce ne sera pas aussi terrible que ça ! Assura à coté de lui Muguruma. Au pire, si tu t'ennuies, on peut trouver une chambre et ...

- Comportement IRREPROCHABLE ! Rappella Shinji à l'avant de l'espace. Ce sont les mots de Renji approuvés par Urahara !

- Urahara, il est pas dans cette voiture ! Grognia le bleuté. Il sait pas quel calvaire j'suis entrain de vivre !

- Fallait aller dans l'autre voiture !

- Pour devoir subir Nnoitra ? Et puis quoi encore ? J'préfére encore vos deux planches à pains !

- Hé, j'commence à avoir de la poitrine ! Répliqua Hiyori avec un froncement de sourcils.

- Pas suffisament pour me faire bander !

Ces vacances risquaient d'être mouvementées ...

* * *

><p>Régle 1 : Pas de sexe (sauf pour ceux officiellement en couple !)<p>

En clair, y aurait vraiment que Renji qui pourrait s'amuser ! Cela mécontenta pas mal de monde qui c'était dit qu'ils allaient pouvoir coucher dans des draps de luxe, bah non, le cramoisi avait pas envie qu'on considére sa famille comme des libertins et cela même si c'était ce qu'ils étaient ...

Essayant de s'allumer une cigarette pour évacuer tout le stress, Grimmjow était sortit de la salle de réception ou tout le monde avait put faire connaissance ...

Régle 2 : Pas de propos vulgaire !

Même pas moyen de rigoler ... Pourquoi lui avait on demandé de venir ? Il allait se faire chier alors qu'en ville, il avait eu le numéro d'un gars super qui lui avait bien tapé dans l'oeil, ce qui avait été réciproque ... Vu qu'il lui avait donné son numéro ! Et lui qui s'était imaginé pouvoir passer des fêtes agréables ...

Le pire, c'est qu'ils étaient tous super mignons dans cette famille de merde, mais beaucoup trop coincés pour qu'on puisse apprécié pleinement leurs beautés !

- Oui, alors, que pensez vous exactement de l'économie actuelle du pays ? Ironisa le bleuté, immitant à la perfection Koga. Il faut admettre que depuis la crise, nous avons du mal à nous remettre et ... Rolala, putain de merde, pourquoi qu'ils sont si saoulants ?

Régle 3 : Grimmjow doit se contenter de sourire et de rester beau et surtout jamais ouvrir sa gueule !

Si c'était pour lui interdir de dire quoi que se soit, ils auraient dû le laisser à la baraque ! N'arrivant pas à allumer son briquet, il finit par le balancer dans le vide, trop énervé pour penser seulement à le recharger ... Et voilà qu'il perdait stupidement un zippo qui vallait plusieurs milliers de yen !

Soupirant, il finit par se laisser aller et s'assit sur le bord du balcon et c'est à cet instant précis qu'il remarqua qu'il n'était pas seul : juste à coté de l'entré, il y avait un jeune homme avec une chevelure orange et celui-ci avait les sourcils relevés. Si Grimmjow se souvenait bien, c'était le fils d'Isshin Kurosaki ... Une des "familles" présentes pour cette agréable fête !

- Bonne imitation de Koga. Commenta le garçon. Tu es ... Grimmjow, non ? Jaggerjack Grimmjow ?

- Ouais, et toi t'es le rouquin de la famille Kurosaki. Lâcha le bleuté, n'ayant pas retenus tous les prénoms. Attend ... C'était ... Fraise, non ?

- Ichigo ! Pas fraise ... C'est bizarre, moi, j'me souviens de ton prénom : tu m'as fait une forte impression et ...

- Stop, tu t'arrêtes là ! Répliqua le bleuté, croisant les bras sur son torse. J'ai même pas l'droit de causer : on m'l'a interdit ...

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je suis le mouton noir du groupe et que j'ai tendance à toujours foutre la merde ! Aller, j'vais retourner à l'intérieur ...

Balançant la cigarette derrière lui, il s'arrêta à coté du jeune homme pour lui glisser à l'oreille :

- ça m'fout les boules d'être en présence d'un gars aussi beau sans pouvoir lui dire à quel point il me plais ! 

Il s'en alla, se demandant s'il n'était pas déjà aller trop loin en disant cela mais cela n'avait plus la moindre importance : Urahara prouva qu'il le surveillait de près et qu'il n'était pas près de le laisser faire une connerie. Pourquoi ils voulaient tous l'empêcher de faire une agréable rencontre ? C'était injuste ! Et dire que les autres allaient pouvoir s'amuser , eux !

- Vous êtes chiants ! Grognia t il en lançant un regard glacial à son supérieur.

- Gentil chaton ! Répliqua le blond en posant sa main sur sa tête.

* * *

><p>Renji était très nerveux, il n'y avait sans doute pas une seule autre personne qui puisse être dans le même état que lui ! Il jetta cependant un coup d'oeil à l'assemblé et se dit qu'il était franchement dans la merde : la plupart des membres de la famille Kuchiki le regardait d'un oeil critique ...<p>

Ils devaient forcément le juger, se dire que ces cheveux rouges étaient monstrueux et indiquaient clairement qu'il venait d'un milieu de dépravés et que dire de ses tatouages trop vulgaires et ..

- Renji, tu veux encore un peu de vin ? Demanda Byakuya, le faisant sursauter.

- Non, merci, j'ai peur que l'alcool ne me monte au cerveau. Avoua dans un murmure le jeune homme. D'ailleurs, Urahara, tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de faire boire Grimmjow !

- Mais il est tellement beau avec les joues rouges ! Marmonna le blond sur un ton étrange.

Il avait trop bu lui aussi ... Et elles étaient où leurs bonnes résolutions de passer pour une parfaite petite famille ? Décidément, ils abandonnaient bien vite ceux là ! Pourquoi fallait toujours qu'ils soyent aussi lunatiques, c'était énervant ! Y en avait vraiment pas un pour rattrapper l'autre quoi qu'en réalité, Starrk se comportait de façon irréprochable et aggissait même en véritable papa poule avec Lilinette ... Au moins un dans tout le lot !

Jettant un coup d'oeil à Shinji, il écarquilla les yeux en le voyant réagir de façon identique à son aîné, portant à "deux" le nombres de personnes respectables dans sa "famille" ... Quoi que, celui ci semblait vouloir se servir de sa fille pour pouvoir draguer, le prouvant en discutant avec une jeune femme ... Non, finalement, y en avait vraiment pas un pour rattrapper l'autre.

- J'aimerais te voir avec les joues rouges. Avoua à son oreille le ténébreux.

Ce qui provoqua un monstrueux frissons au cramoisi qui crut l'espace de quelques secondes que son amant avait un peu trop bu, ce n'était cependant pas le cas : il venait juste de finir son tout premier verre et tenait à merveille ce genre de liqueur ... Dans ce cas là, pourquoi dire une telle chose ? N'avait il pas honte de faire cela et devant tout le monde ? En tout cas, il reçut ce qu'il désirait car Renji rougit si brutalement qu'il se demanda si on pouvait encore faire la différence entre son visage et ses cheveux.

- Mignon ! Commenta le ténébreux, achevant totalement le jeune homme.

- Et ça te dérange pas de dire ce genre de truc devant tant de monde ? Demanda t il nerveusement.

- Qu'est ce qui devrais me déranger ?

Y avait tellement de chose : ils étaient tout de même en présence de sa famille toute entière et ils avaient déjà eu beaucoup de mal à accépter son homosexualité alors devoir assister à sa "déchéance" ... Géné, il se frotta la nuque et chercha quelque chose à dire, mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche et, de toute façon, elles furent sceller par les lèvres de son amant qui n'avait décidément pas froid aux yeux ...

- Byakuya, tu ne devrais pas faire une telle chose ... Pas devant ta famille ...

- Toi, pourtant, ça ne te déranger pas d'en faire autant devant les tiens. Fit remarquer le ténébreux avec surprise.

- Ma famille est particulière ... J'te rappelle que se sont tous ... Enfin, tu vois le genre quoi ...

- Non, pas vraiment ...

- C'est à cause d'eux que je suis un gros dépravé !

- Hé, j'proteste ! Répliqua Urahara qui semblait avoir tout entendu. On est pas si dépravé que ça ! Regarde Starrk, il est gentil et tout ...

- L'exéption qui confirme la régle ! Soupira Renji. Essaye de m'en citer un autre pour voir ...

Le blond ouvrit la bouche comme pour répondre, mais ne trouva rien à dire et au contraire, il dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois, méditant avec soin à la question jusqu'au moment où il finit par dire :

- Toi, t'es pas un dépravé ... Enfin, pas tant que ça ! Même Yoruichi qui pourtant est hétéro l'est plus que toi !

- Serais-tu en train de prétendre que je suis une débauchée ? Lâcha la tannée en fronçant les sourcils.

Grimmjow eut un ricanement et sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, mais se ravissa rapidement, finissant par vider le fond de son verre. Urahara décida qu'il était temps pour lui d'aller se coucher, promettant de revenir très rapidement.

- Attendez, je vais le conduire à sa chambre. Proposa un jeune homme avec un agréable sourire.

Personne ne vis rien à redire et on laissa le bleuté à la garde du rouquin. Renji reporta dès lors toute son attention à sa table et constata que la plupart des membres de la famille de Byakuya semblait génés ... Et il se souvint de ses dernières paroles ... Pas très fin d'aborder ce genre de sujet ...

* * *

><p>Putain de régle 3 ! C'est ce que se disait alors Grimmjow Jaggerjack qui tanguait dangereusement en montant les escaliers. Conscient que le moindre faux pas pouvait lui être fatal, il prit bien garde de ne pas se casser la gueule : il avait beaucoup trop bu, mais c'était pas de sa faute, il devait s'taire alors normal qu'il s'abreuve, non ? Le pire, c'est qu'on l'envoyait au lit ! Les salauds ... Alors non seulement on le forcait à venir là, mais en plus, il pouvait pas parler, pas fantasmer, pas draguer et qu'il était avec le mec le plus mignon de la fête !<p>

... Le plus mignon et celui qu'avait les plus belle fesses ! Le regard de l'homme était à la bonne hauteur pour apprécier les formes et autant vous dire que s'il continuait sur la lancée, il allait finir par bander ... Ha, trop tard ... N'arrivant plus à marcher, le bleuté s'assit contre le mur, évitant ainsi de tomber en arrière.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrives encore ? Questionna Ichigo.

- Rien ! Grognia le bleuté avec agacement.

- D'après la bosse entre tes jambes, c'est pas "rien" ! T'es sûr de plus pouvoir marcher ? On est pas loin de la chambre ! Tu pourras prendre une douche froide.

Ouais, il avait raison, le jeune homme fit un effort surhumain pour pouvoir se relever, mais son équilibre lui joua un mauvais tour et il faillit s'écrouler, heureusement, une poigne le retint de justesse et il fut surprit de découvrir une telle force chez un mec qui semblait pourtant maigrichon sous ses atours de gosse de riche !

Il l'entraina jusqu'à une chambre très bien meublé, trop bien pour Grimmjow en réalité : lui se contentait du minimum niveau meuble, préférent mettre tout son argent dans ses jeu multimédia en tout genre et ses manga ... En clair, il était un grand gamin quoi ... S'assayant sur le bord du lit, il jetta un regard au rouquin qui restait planté à l'entrée. C'était à se demander ce qu'il foutait encore là.

- Merci. Grognia t il de façon assez "aimable".

- Pourquoi tu parles pas plus ? Demanda le rouquin en penchant la tête sur le coté.

- On me l'a interdit ... Comme le fait d'avoir des propos vulgaire ou d'avoir des rapports ...

- Mais je suis bien décidé à te forcer à faire tout cela !

Haussant les sourcils, le bleuté essaya de comprendre, mais les effets de l'alcool embrouillaient fortement sa capacité de reflexions et il fut surprit lorsque le jeune homme fut très proche de lui, allant jusqu'à le plaquer contre le lit. Leurs fronts se collèrent l'un à l'autre et Grimmjow sentit le souffle chaud du rouquin effleurer ses lèvres et ... C'était foutrement exitant ! Bordel de merde, il était super sexy avec son regard brillant ... Et il était beaucoup trop proche ...

Sa main se posa sur son torse, cherchant à ouvrir les boutons de sa chemise, frollant sa peau musclée et lui provoquant des frissons. Il tenta bien de repousser le jeune homme, mais n'en avait ni la force ni même l'envie ! Il était franchement tenté de se laisser faire par cette magnifique créature de rêve ...

- J'dirais qu'tu m'as violé ! Lâcha t il avec un sourire ironique.

- Ho, cela me convient parfaitement ! Murmura Ichigo, l'embrassant chastement. Tu peux dire ce que tu veux ... J'assumerais totalement ! J'ai pas honte de lorgner un gars comme toi ...

Par contre, y avait un truc qui le génait : il avait pas l'impression d'avoir le contrôle ... En réalité, c'était même tout le contraire ... Ichigo était au dessus de lui et l'embrasser avec avidité, sa main explorant son corps, s'attardant sur ses boutons de chair ... Hé, peut être que ce n'était pas si mal que ça de se laisser faire pour une fois ...

* * *

><p>Il était rapide ... Ou peut être que c'était lui qui avait beaucoup de mal à suivre ? En tout cas, il était sous les draps et à poil ... Et d'ailleurs, Ichigo avait déjà glissé un doigt entre ses chairs, les écartant avec habilité. Il était loin de cette brute de Muguruma ou bien ... Ho, merde, pourquoi il comparait alors qu'y avait pas moyen ? C'était incomparable avec tout ce qu'il avait véccus jusqu'à maintenant ...<p>

Il sentit le jeune homme se coller dans son dos, sentant son membre dressé contre sa jambe, il appréciait le contact chaleureux de cette peau totalement dénudé contre la sienne. Il frisonnait chaque fois qu'il était caressé ou que les lèvres d'Ichigo venaient taquiner son oreille. Il n'avait qu'un seul regret : ne pas pouvoir lui rendre tout ce qu'il lui faisait ressentir! C'était un véritable supplice pour lui, il n'arrivait cependant pas à changer les tendances, l'alcool le rendant bien plus faible encore que ce qu'il avait imaginé ... A moins que se ne soient les émotions qu'il éprouvait ?

- Est c'que je peux y aller ? Demanda le rouquin à son oreille.

C'était un peu trop éprouvant pour le bleuté qui avait de plus en plus de mal à se contenir, son souffle lui semblait bien court, il avait l'impression que son coeur aussi lui faisait défaut, loupant certains battements alors que son partenaire se faisait de plus en plus pressant avec lui, son sexe contre sa cuisse, elle semblait palpiter de désir. Comment ne pas vouloir concrétiser tout cela ?

Donnant un petit coup de coude au jeune homme, lui signifiant de s'écarter, il se mit sur le ventre et Ichigo se plaça tout naturellement entre ses jambes, mettant très mal à l'aise le bleuté qui n'était pas vraiment habitué à cette position ... Quoi qu'en y repensant, entre Muguruma qui venait le voir à l'occasion et Urahara qui se laissait aller à certaines relations homosexuelles ...

- Tu m'as l'air bien pensif. Nota Ichigo avec humour.

- J'repense à mes ex ! Avoua franchement Grimmjow.

Cela ne sembla pas particulièrement plaire au rouquin qui lui releva les jambes pour s'enfoncer dans ses chairs un peu trop rapidement à son goût. Lâchant un gémissement de douleur, il lança un regard glacial à son partenaire qui sembla géné par son propre comportement, il finit par glisser une main sur son sexe pour le caresser, essayant par ce biais de le détendre.

- Tu essayes de me rendre jaloux ? Questionna le rouquin.

- Pas du tout, c'était des passades tout comme toi ! Répondit avec franchise Grimmjow.

Il semblait desépséré par son comportement et pour ça, le bleuté le comprenait : lui même ne se comprenait que difficilement ! Cela ne l'empêcha cependant pas de continuer sur sa lancés, commencant à se mouvoir lentement en lui.

Il était toujours aussi douloureux de sentir un membre au plus profond de ses chairs, surtout les premiers instants, mais cela se transformait rapidement en plaisir et même s'il était du genre à préférer être au dessus, se laisser aller n'était vraiment pas plus mal, à plus forte raison quand son partenaire était aussi doué. C'était le cas d'Ichigo qui, même s'il semblait désireur d'aller plus vite, restait très prudent et délicat. Un amant comme tout le monde en rêve et qui n'aurait pourtant pas le droit à plus d'une seule nuit, même s'il le porta jusqu'à l'extase avant lui ...

* * *

><p>Renji ne savait pas du tout qui était dans la chambre voisine, mais une chose était sûr : à cause d'eux, il était plus rouge que jamais, allongé à coté de son amant et ... Oui, il pouvait le dire : il bandait ! ... Dormez dans la chambre voisine de deux personnes en rute ! C'est aussi efficace que de regarder un film de cul ! Sans doute parce que l'acte est plus spontamné ? Enfin, qu'importe, pour le moment, le jeune homme avait plusieurs problème et le principal restait ce qui se trouvait actuellement entre ses jambes ! C'était vraiment pas la joie ...<p>

- Tout semble s'être très bien passé. Déclara Byakuya à ses cotés.

- A part Grimmjow qui a trop forcé sur l'alcool, j'suis sûr que c'est lui à coté ! L'enfoiré !

Byakuya eut un petit rire amusé ce qui surprit le cramoisi, peu habitué à le voir se lâcher. Il le vit se caresser le bout du nez.

- Et moi, je pensais plutôt à mon cousin, Ichigo. Avoua t il. Il faut croire qu'ils se ressemblent vu qu'on pensent d'eux qu'ils sont capable de ce genre de chose ...

- Attend, Ichigo est homo lui aussi ? Lâcha très surpris Renji.

- Oui, il l'a comprit bien avant que je ne te rencontre et que je ne prenne conscience de l'être moi aussi ... Donc, je lui pardonne son écart de conduite, si c'est bien lui, bien sûr !

- Bah moi, j'pardonnerais pas à Grimmjow ! Je lui avais donné des consignes et il les a pas respectées ? J'suis sûr que c'est lui ! J'vais aller lui régler son compte !

Le jeune homme esquissa un mouvement pour se relever, mais son amant le rattrapa, le forçant à se rallonger à ses cotés. Un étrange sourire marquait son visage quand à ses yeux, ils brillaient de convoitise ...

- En fait, ce n'est pas tant génant que ça. Déclara t il en se mordant la lèvre inférieur.

Symptôme du patient : voix tremblante, regard brillant, comportement suspitieux et ... Corps brûlant ... Il y avait fort à parier que Byakuya avait en cet instant la même maladie que Renji, à savoir : il bandait ...

- Quoi ? Lâcha t il sur un ton aigü. Cela ne te choque pas ce qui se passe à coté ?

- Renji, je suis sûr que toi aussi, ça te donne des idées ... A plus forte raison que tu as bu ... Montrons leurs qu'ils ne sont pas les seuls à pouvoir gémir !

- Byakuya, tu es un pervers !

- Seulement pendant les vacances et seulement si on tombe dans une chambre voisine à des pervers alors que toi, c'est ...

- Tout le temps ! Admis volontier le cramoisi qui finit par céder.

Il se colla au ténébreux et alla juger de son état de lui même ... Très avancé, ils allaient devoir utiliser un antidote très puissant pour calmer tout cela ... Finalement, il devrait peut être plutôt remercier ses voisins de chambre ? Il y penserait peut être mais pour le moment, il avait mieux à faire ... Beaucoup mieux ...

* * *

><p>Il y avait quatre heureux à la table au petit déjeuner ... Et cela avait beaucoup intrigué ... Lorsque l'on avait vu entrer Byakuya avec son air stoïque et pourtant ... Quelque chose le rendait heureux, c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche ! Ensuite était arrivé Renji qui sifflotait joyeusement, lançant des regards d'amoureux transi qui ne passèrent pas inaperçus aux yeux des amis du cramoisi ...<p>

Rien d'anormal jusque là. Tout changea lorsque ce fut le rouquin qui entra dans la pièce, sifflotant tout comme Renji ... Là, c'était étrange et génant : cela signifiait donc que le cramoisi s'était trompé et que c'était bel et bien le cousin de son amant qui avait fait tout ce boucan, il devrait donc s'éxcuser auprès de Grimmjow !

Qui ne tarda pas à pointer le bout de son nez ... Et vu les marques rouges de son cou, c'était clair que finalement, il était responsable du boucan de la chambre d'à coté ! Renji regarda tour à tour Ichigo et le bleuté, n'en croyant pas ses yeux ... Il connaissait le jeune homme et savait donc qu'il n'était pas du genre à se "laisser faire" ... Tout comme son ami ... Alors une question se posait : qui avait été le dominant ! Non, c'était pas ça la question !

- Grimmjow ! Hurla Renji en se levant. C'était quoi la régle 1 ?

- J'invoque la régle 3 ! Répliqua le nommé avec un sourire carnissier.

- ça explique pas ton comportement ! T'avais pas le droit !

- C'est quoi cette histoire de régle ? Lâcha Ichigo intrigué.

- Si on respecte pas les régles instaurés par Renji, on en subit les conséquences ! Avoua avec amusement Muguruma. Régle 1 : pas de sexe, sauf si on sort avec quelqu'un et ...

- Alors considérez que Grimmjow sort avec moi !

Une multitude de regard se posèrent alors sur le rouquin qui ne sembla pas si intéressé que cela par l'attention qu'on lui portait en cet instant, se contentant de boire le café qu'il s'était servit. Les regards finirent par se poser sur un Grimmjow mal réveillé qui baillait toujours. Finalement, il ne semblait pas apte à pouvoir répondre à leurs réponses non posées ...

- Tu sors avec lui ? Lâcha surprit Shinji.

- Avec qui ? Demanda le bleuté en relevant enfin sa tête.

Tous pointèrent le rouquin du doigt ...

- Voyons, vous savez pourtant bien que je ne suis pas du genre à sortir qu'avec un gars ! Protesta finalement Grimmjow.

- Comment ? S'écria de façon théatral Ichigo. Après ce que tu m'as fait, tu oses me jetter comme une vieille chausette ?

- Après quoi ? Hé, attend deux minutes : c'est toi qui as profité du fait que je soit bourré pour me baiser alors inverse pas les rôles !

- Et j'assume totalement ce que je t'ai fait ! Alors on sort ensemble !

Grimmjow venait de se faire rouler en beauté ... Et avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que se soit, une jeune fille s'était exclamé un joyeux "félicitation" à l'entrée de la pièce. C'était la petite soeur du rouquin, Yuzu, qui dès lors entreprit de faire connaissance avec le petit ami de son frère ...

Si le calvaire du bleuté s'était arrêté là, cela aurait été déjà très amusant et pourtant, ce ne fut pas le cas : le père du jeune homme apparut et lui aussi sembla très intéressé par Grimmjow ... Renji le plaignait sincérement !

* * *

><p>Finalement, tout se passa presque bien ... Presque parce que pour Grimmjow, c'était encore très dur de savoir ce qu'il allait d'advenir de lui : pour le retour, il allait devoir l'effectuer dans la voiture des Kurosaki, ceux ci l'avaient presque tous adopté ... Tous étaient fortement embalé par le fait qu'il sorte avec Ichigo ...<p>

- De bien étranges fêtes de famille, non ? Commenta finalement Byakuya.

- Ouais, vivement l'année prochaine ! Soupira Renji en voyant le bleuté subir le calvaire d'une famille bien différente de ceux qui portait le nom de "Kuchiki" ...

* * *

><p><strong>Note d'Axel :<strong>

Grimmjow : Non, stop ! Attend, c'est quoi s'délire ?

Axel : Lequel ?

Kisuke : Celui où tu le fais enlever par la famille Kurosaki j'crois ...

Axel : ...Ha, ça ? Bah quoi ? T'aurais suivit Ichigo de ton plein gré toi ?

Grimmjow : ... Heu ... Non, en effet ...

Axel : Tu vois, vu qu'on es d'accord, y a pas de bléme ! Aller, salut ! Aeal, tu m'en dira des nouvelles !

Grimmjow : *la regarde partir* ... Hé ! Attend ! ... Merde alors, j'avais d'autres réclamations ...

Kisuke : Comme quoi par exemple ?

Grimmjow : Les sous entendus ... J'ai pas envie qu'on me casse encore avec lui ! *Pointe Muguruma du doigts* Ou même avec toi d'ailleurs ...

Kisuke : Donc, tu préfére être avec Ichigo, je lui transmettrais ...

Grimmjow : ...

Ichigo : *lui tapotte l'épaule* Grim, tu viens de te faire baiser deux fois en moins de deux minutes, record battu et sûrement imbattable ... J'compatis ! *s'en va, le laissant seul*

Grimmjow : ... JE HAIS LE MONDE !

Irkiala : mais moi je t'aime !


	2. Et bonne année Grand Mère !

**Couples : **Petite suprise ... MOA HA HA HA HA !

**Genre :** UA/Yaoi/ Romance (?)/

**Rating : **M - Lemon Yaoi

**Note d'Axel : **Bah ouais, pourquoi pas une petite, toute petite, suite ? ... Vraiment toute rikiki ou pas ... Affaire à suivre, mais j'suis sûre de rien au moment où j'écris ces quelques lignes, donc vous verrez bien ! X3 A noter aussi qu'il existe un chapitre 1.2 qui à était crée par Irkiala et que vous trouverez sur son blog et quelques parts dans les fanfics ! X3 Bonne lecture !

**Bêta Correctrices : **_Aeal _

* * *

><p>C'était nouvel an et la future année promettait d'être fort intéressante, surtout du point de vu de Kisuke qui se délectait déjà de pouvoir assister aux nouvelles souffrances de Grimmjow pendant cette petite fête ...<p>

Cela faisait une semaine que le bleuté était officiellement avec le rouquin et autant dire que l'aperçu de ces quelques jours l'avait beaucoup amusé : suite au calvaire du voyage dans la famille Kurosaki, le pauvre jeune dépravé avait pensé pouvoir reprendre sa vie d'avant et c'était sans compter sur l'obstination du jeune homme qui avait su trouver numéro de téléphone et adresse pour le joindre et le retrouver ! Comment ? ... Sans doute par l'intermédiaire de cet "enfoiré de Kuchiki" ... Il s'était promis de se venger ...

Il n'avait pas le temps de se venger ...

Chaque jour, Ichigo l'attendait à la sortie du travail et l'emmenait avec lui sans lui demander son avis et bien qu'au début, Kisuke avait eu l'impression d'assister à un kidnapping, au fil du temps, bien que grognon, Grimmjow suivait son petit ami et revenait toujours très heureux ...

- Je ne crois pas qu'ils déjeunent ensemble ! Avoua une fois Starrk.

- Et qu'est c'qu'ils feraient d'autre, idiot ! Répliqua Shinji.

- Il suffit de regarder son cou ! Ricana Kisuke.

Et en effet, le cou du bleuté était toujours marqué par des traces parfaitement identifiables que le blond jubilait de découvrir. Cela lui donna une toute autre idée de cette famille de nobles et il se demandé si, plutôt que d'être des gens coincés, ils n'étaient pas du genre à attendre la "bonne personne" ... Non parce que ... Le p'tit Ichigo, il devait être foutrement doué pour réussir à rendre Grimmjow ... Enfin : le bleuté avait même plus envie de s'trouver un second p'tit copain au cas où le premier serait pas si doué !

Et puis, rappel que Byakuya Kuchiki semblait être un sacré coup ! Même s'il était peu bavard et n'avait jamais dit un seul mot vulgaire, lui aussi devait user de quelques techniques secrètes pour garder Renji ... Quoi que sa beauté suffirait à faire tomber les anges, mais tout de même ... Les Kuchiki cachait bien leur jeu quoi !

Scrutant la foule de ces nobles, son radar chercheur de bon coup était activé, tentant de détecteur un coup d'un soir ou quelque chose dans le genre, mais aucune réponse ne lui était donnée en retour si ce n'était lorsqu'il rencontrait le regard emplis de sous entendus d'Yoruichi et il finit par soupirer en se disant que son détecteur ne fonctionnait pas avec cette espèce là ! Peut être que son scanner analyseur de comportement de dépravée pourrait fonctionnée ?

- Toi, t'as des idées pas claires ! Constata Shinji à coté de lui.

- Ouais, mais j'y peux rien, y à de sacrés p'tits bouts dans le lot, regarde cette fille là bas !

- Oublie, elle est mariée et à Koga en plus ! Le plus terrible de tous !

- Cela ne veut rien dire : j'peux devenir son amant ! Et puis, l'autre là !

- Un peu jeune, non ?

- Bah elle a les formes d'une femme mûre ! Et pour celle ci !

- Trop vieille ! Kisuke, t'as vraiment des goûts de chiottes !

- C'est toi qui sait pas apprécier les choses à leur juste valeur ! T'es vraiment trop toi ! Regarde, celle là, là bas, j'suis sûre que c'est un putain de coup !

Shinji regarda la jeune fille dont il était question et haussa les sourcils. C'était le genre très discret qui passe même inaperçue pendant les fêtes, se contentant de rester dans son coin en subtilisant agilement quelques verres de champagne sur un plateau et scrutant le reste de la fête ... Mais d'où lui venait donc cette idée que cette fille était un "putain de coup" ?

- Tu m'expliques ? Lâcha t il finalement.

- Hé bien, qui dit "discrète" dit "timide" ... Dit "parle très peu" ... Dit "évite les garçons" ... Dit "vierge très longtemps" ... Et qui dit "vierge longtemps" dit "bon coup au lit" car plus perverse !

- C'est une hypothèse totalement débile et sans fondement !

- Détrompe-toi ! Savais tu que la plupart des actrices de film pornos ont perdu leur virginité très tard ? Souvent quelques mois avant de débuter ! C'est pour te dire à quel point elles peuvent devenir perverses ! Bref, je sens que je vais me la faire !

- Laisse tomber Shinji, c'est une théorie à la Urahara ! Soupira Yoruichi à coté d'eux. Donc, d'après toi, cette pauvre jeune fille est une perverse parce qu'elle est un peu à l'écart ?

- Sans nul doute ! Et je m'en vais vous le prouvez en allant la conquérir !

Il voulut y allait, mais ... Damnation, quelqu'un avait été plus rapide que lui et c'était un Nnoitra qui s'avançait, l'air d'un conquérant, se disant qu'il avait déjà l'affaire dans la poche. Il était un coureur très doué et c'est résigné que le blond vit le ténébreux entamer sa danse de la séduction avec cette pauvre jeune fille qui paraissait déjà impressionné par la taille de l'homme.

Quelqu'un s'interposa entre l'homme et la jeune fille, une demoiselle qui ne semblait pas accepter que son amie se fasse draguer par cet homme là et après qu'ils eurent échangés quelques mots, ils haussèrent le ton jusqu'à ce que cela prenne la forme d'une dispute.

- Qui t'as seulement donné le droit de t'adresser à elle ? Hurlait la blonde. Ha, t'as flairé le beau poisson et tu veux mettre la main sur la fortune des Arawasu* ? Bah non ! J'te laisserais pas la toucher, dégage de là, elle est beaucoup trop pure et délicate pour un roturier comme toi, allez, fous l'camp !

- T'sais c'qu'il te dit le roturier ? Hurlait en retour Nnoitra. Va te faire mettre et bien profond, sale connasse !

- Mais j'vais t'éclater la tronche !

Cela risquait fort de tourner à la bagarre et Kisuke ainsi que quelques autres voulurent y mettre fin, mais quelqu'un fut plus rapide que tout le monde : la demoiselle timide attrapa un des seaux où l'on mettait les bouteilles de champagne et balança son contenu sur les deux échauffés qui hurlèrent, surprit par la froideur de ce contact brutal. Ils se tournèrent vers elle, lui lançant tout deux le même regard méchant et la pauvre jeune fille lâcha le sceau et pris un air terrifié ... Mais tellement craquant.

- Désolé, vous deveniez ingérables ! Avoua la timide, ses joues rougissants légèrement de honte.

Le détecteur de manipulation par procédure du mode "Kawai" s'enclencha dans l'esprit de Kisuke qui observait d'un œil nouveau la demoiselle ... Elle n'était pas timide et au contraire, il l'a soupçonnait d'être une "petite manipulatrice" ... Et cela se confirma lorsqu'il rencontra son regard brillant de malice ... Cette petite n'était pas ce qu'elle paraissait être et tout le monde semblait tomber dans le panneau.

* * *

><p>- Tu m'a balancé un sceau de glaçon dans la tronche ! Lâcha Aeal mécontente, notre amie blonde qui n'avait pas craint de foutre un pain à Nnoitra.<p>

- Sur lui, toi, t'es un dommage collatéral ! Soupira Axel en prenant une mine tristounette. Allez, s'il te plait, pardonne moi, je promets de ne plus recommencer et d'envoyer plutôt le contenu d'une bouteille la prochaine fois !

- Je savais que t'étais une sadique, mais pas à ce point là ! Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas rester adorable tout le temps ?

- Mais pourtant, t'aime bien qu'en je suis un peu sadique ! Sourit Axel en penchant la tête sur le coté.

Aeal ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt, se rendant sans doute compte que sa cousine avait totalement raison.

Aeal Arawasu était sans doute considérée comme une aînée, elle donnait l'impression d'être toujours sûre d'elle et n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche, Axel Arawasu semblait être tout le contraire ... "Semblait" seulement car en réalité, elle était la plus terrible des deux et dissimulait un caractère bien plus blessant que la première d'autant que c'était elle l'aînée, elle paraissait juste plus jeune que son âge ...

Essuyant les gouttes qui dégoulinaient de ses cheveux, Aeal continua de fusiller du regard Axel qui continuait d'user de sa petite bouille pour tenter de l'attendrir, en vain : un sceau de glaçon ! Comme si elle pouvait lui pardonner ça ! Et en plus devant tout le monde ? Elle avait honte, mais honte ... Si encore elle n'avait touché que l'autre débile, mais non ... Et Aeal était tenté d'attraper le jet de la douche pour lui réserver le même sort qu'elle avait du subir, mais ça ... Personne ne lui pardonnerait car tous considéraient qu'Axel avait eu la bonne réaction ... Ha, mais ils n'auraient pas penser la même chose s'ils avaient été à sa place à elle !

- Je te préviens, tu ne l'emporteras pas au paradis ! Menaça la blonde.

- Oh, mais comment pourrais-je donc me faire pardonner ? Soupira Axel. En fait, je t'ai rendu un grand service !

- Tu te moques de moi ?

- Je te rappelle que tu es habillée de blanc et que ... Mouillé, le blanc laisse tout voir ...

La brune sifflota en prenant une mine d'innocente tandis qu'Aeal constatait qu'en effet, on pouvait parfaitement voir son soutien-gorge sous son magnifique chemisier blanc ...

- Non ! Hurla désespérée la blonde.

- Et vu ce que tu caches, maintenant, tu dois forcément intéresser ce beau jeune homme blond que tu avais déjà repérer la dernière fois ! Le tour est joué ! Tu devrais arrêter de te sécher et y aller comme ça, tu sais, c'est plus efficace que de prouver que t'es intelligente ... Aeal ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? ... Hé, Aeal ... J'aime pas trop quand t'as l'air d'une méchante ... J'te jure, c'est pour ton bien ... J'en ai mare que tu sois célibataire ... Faut que tu penses à te marier ...

- Et toi, c'est quand que tu perds ta virginité ?

- Ce soir ! Sourit de façon stupide la jeune brune. J'ai vu un garçon, il est trop craquant et t'aurais du voir comment il regardait la foule tout à l'heure : un prédateur en chasse ...

Brutalement, le visage de la jeune femme changea en une expression inqualifiable, elle était passée de "douceur et candeur" à "manipulatrice sensuelle" qui caresse délicatement sa lèvre inférieure d'un doigt et Aeal en oublia complètement pourquoi elle était en colère : sa cousine était si lunatique et imprévisible qu'elle arrivait rarement à la suivre ...

- Qui c'est le prédateur ? Lâcha t elle dans son monde à elle en ricanant étrangement.

- Je le plains ! Avoua Aeal en secouant doucement la tête.

* * *

><p>Et ça, pour le plaindre, elle pouvait le plaindre ! Axel, jeune fille peut-être timide, n'en restait pas incroyablement redoutable et bon nombre de jeunes hommes étaient tombés sous son charme de demoiselle qui semblait toujours en détresse ... En apparence seulement, bien sûr car en réalité, la brune était juste un peu faignante et avait tendance à utiliser la séduction pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait comme par exemple rentrer dans la voiture d'un homme pour éviter de trop marcher dans ses jolies talons ... Ou pour aller au ciné sans rien payer ? Elle s'inscrivait sur un site de rencontre et trouvait toujours les mots pour que le garçon n'aille pas plus loin que le simple regard ! Douée la petite Axel ... Se servir impunément de son magnifique corps de demoiselle pas trop sexy mais pas mal foutu !<p>

Aeal était tout le contraire : bien plus indépendante, elle en venait toujours à la conclusion qu'elle et sa cousine ne devraient pas se fréquenter, mais en réalité, ce n'était pas un comportement hypocrite vus qu'Axel avait toujours été claire avec ses sentiments les plus profonds : si elle n'aimait pas quelqu'un au moins avait elle le courage de le dire ... Le plus marrant, c'était qu'elle n'avait strictement AUCUNE subtilité !

- Tu ressembles vraiment à une souris ! Disait la jeune fille, confirmant encore une fois qu'elle avait besoin de cours de sociabilité.

Mais en effet, elle avait totalement raison : le mec qui se trouvait devant elle était petit, avait une frimousse de rongeur vicieux et frémissait souvent du nez. Luppi, non ? En tous cas, la remarque qu'elle lui avait faite ne lui faisait pas plaisir et Aeal se demanda si elle n'était pas en réalité le chevalier blanc de sa cousine, il fallait toujours qu'elle la sorte de ses petites embrouilles !

Quelqu'un s'esclaffa derrière elles et toutes deux firent face a Kisuke qui avait du mal à retenir son hilarité, pointant l'outré du doigt.

- Tu vois, j'te l'avais dit qu'tu ressemblais à Mikey ! Lâcha t il ironiquement.

- Technique de drague de l'approche par accord parfait ! Lâcha Aeal sur un ton froid. Ca ne marchera pas ! Arrière suppôt de Satan ! Les membres de votre famille sont des dévergondés ! Regardez c'que votre Renji à fait à notre si beau Byakuya ? Et je parle même pas de votre Grimmjow ! Pervertir ainsi mon cousin éloigné ! N'approche pas !

- Ho oui ! Gémit Axel. Ils les ont complètement dévergondés ... Ha, j'adore !

- Quoi ? Hé, attend, tu peux répéter ?

- Mon plus grand fantasme serait de le faire avec deux hommes ...

Horreur et damnation ! Lui arrachant son verre des mains, Aeal se mit à le renifler et grinça en constatant que c'était bien de l'alcool ...

- Qui a fait boire Axel ! Hurla t elle en pointant Ichigo. Si c'est toi, je t'étripe !

- Mais c'est marrant quand elle boit, elle délire complètement ! Ricana le rouquin avant de ravaler sa salive en voyant le regard meurtrier que lui lança son aînée. Mais c'est vrai ...

- Et maintenant, va falloir que j'la suive jusqu'aux toilettes pour être sûre qu'on n'abuse pas d'elle ! T'es content de toi ?

- Ha non, c'est pas moi hein ! J'ai retenu la leçon la dernière fois, j'me risquerais pas a recommencer ! Pourquoi tu demandes pas à Rukia pour une fois ?

- Je plaide non coupable, c'est pas moi ! Répliqua la nommée.

- J'crois que c'est moi ! Avoua le bleuté nommé Grimmjow. Elle voulait à boire et vu qu'y à du champagne, l'idée de lui faire boire autre chose me paraissait tellement stupide ...

- Good job ! Lâchèrent Ichigo et Rukia le pousse levé avant que le garçon n'ajoute : C'est clair maintenant, la soirée va être beaucoup plus marrante ! On va s'éclater !

- Ho oui, Ichigo, tu sais, je ne te l'ai jamais avoué, mais en fait, je te trouve très mignon ! Avoua Axel en se collant contre son torse. Tu sais, ton copain aussi est pas mal alors je me disais qu'on pourrait essayer un truc tous les trois ... Ou plutôt une ou deux positions particulières ... J'ai toujours rêvé de voir deux hommes en plein acte !

Pour la première fois de sa vie, le dévergondé de la famille se mit à rougir, lançant des regards suppliant tout autour de lui, espérant sans doute qu'une âme charitable déciderait de lui venir en aide mais Aeal n'était pas dupe et elle fut heureuse de voir son amie et cousine rejeter la tête en arrière pour rire aux éclats, se fouttant de la gueule du rouquin qui devenait plus rouge encore.

- Pitié, sauvez moi ! Gémit-il.

* * *

><p>Connaissez-vous le jeu du "avant l'année prochaine, tu n'oseras pas ..." ? Non ? Un peu normal, c'était un jeu qu'avait inventé Axel, fallait dire qu'elle avait toujours eu le don d'inventer des jeux idiots et loufoques. Bref, ce jeu consistait à lancer des défis aux autres tous vraiment stupides tels : "avant l'année prochaine, tu n'oseras pas te mettre en slip pour courir dans la rue" ou " tu n'oseras pas aller faire un tour dans la piscine" ! Le but du jeu était de lancé des défis jusqu'à minuit et celui qui n'arrivait pas à effectuer son défi devait obéir au doigt et à l'œil à tous les autres pendant la journée suivante (ce jeu pouvant s'appliquer à n'importe quel jour de l'année, mais avec une limite de temps ...)<p>

Certaines personnes comme Nnoitra ou Luppi avaient des tactiques très intelligentes telles "attendre longtemps" ... Peut être s'imaginaient ils qu'Axel n'avait pas prévu de règles pour empêché ce genre de fraude : ils étaient éliminés et n'auraient aucun droit sur le vaincu final ! Bref, jouer avec dignité était encore la meilleure des solutions !

- Fait tomber le slip ! Lâcha Axel que l'alcool avait bien allumée en tirant sur le pantalon de Grimmjow qui tentait de garder un peu de dignité.

... Ok, j'admets, y à "dignité" et "dignité" ... La différence ? Bah ... Faut juste pas tricher et puis, trouver des gages qui peuvent permettre à la personne de l'accepter en trouvant la bonne "réponse" ! Et bien oui : dans le cas de Grimmjow, la solution était de quitter la pièce et de revenir avec le slip en mains, mais portant toujours le pantalon ! Heureusement, le bleuté trouva l'idée et ... Cela donna des idées pas claires à son amant qui le regardait, les yeux écarquillés ...

Shinji le comprit : savoir son amant nu sous ses vêtements avait quelque chose d'excitant ... Quoi que, peut-être qu'il valait mieux savoir qu'il y avait quelque chose sous les vêtements ... Mais quand ceux-ci étaient transparents ? Le blond lança un coup d'œil à sa voisine qui n'était autre qu'Aeal, la jeune fille dont le haut traitre avait dévoilé une lingerie en dentelle prouvant qu'elle aimait le luxe ... Ou les belles choses ... Ou les deux à la fois, une femme de goût quoi !

- Très bien, maintenant, vengeance ! Râla le bleuté. T'oseras jamais embrasser une fille !

- Laquelle ? Demanda Axel avec un large sourire.

- Quoi ? Attend, t'es pas sérieuse ? T'es hétéro, non ?

- Comment peux-tu connaître ma sexualité alors que tu ne me connais que depuis quelques heures, et encore ?

- C'est Ichigo qui me l'a dit ...

- Quel idiot. Soupira la blonde à côté de Shinji, elle lui sourit, prenant un petit air de conspiratrice. Ca, ça risque d'être marrant !

- Mais d'où tire t il ses conclusions ? Je ne comprends pas, je ne lui ai jamais parlé une seule fois de mes relations amoureuses et pour cause : je n'en ai jamais eu ! Cela veut bien dire ce que cela veut dire : je n'ai jamais eu de rapport sexuel de toute ma vie et, de ce fait, comment pourrais-je moi-même savoir ce que je suis ? Peut-être suis je attiré par les hommes ... Ou peut-être par les femmes ... Alors pourquoi cela serait-il un problème que j'embrasse une femme si je ne sais pas ? Tu me suis ?

- Non ! Avoua franchement le bleuté, blasé.

- Alors contente-toi de me dire qui je dois embrasser et nous verrons si je peux le faire ou non et nous saurons dès lors si je suis homo, hétéro ou bisexuelle !

Mmmm ... La blonde à ses côtés ne s'était absolument pas trompée ! Il eu une étrange satisfaction à voir le visage blasé de l'homme qui avait toujours pu mettre dans l'embarras les autres ... Ricanant, Shinji continua d'observer la scène avec attention et vit Axel monter sur la table, marchant sur celle-ci à quatre pattes pour se diriger vers Aeal qui fut prise de panique.

- Non, attends, pas moi ! Protesta t elle.

- Mais, je ne me vois le faire qu'avec toi ! Déclara la brun, l'air tristounette, sa main resserrée contre sa bouche.

La phrase était emplie de sous-entendus, c'était clair comme de l'eau ! Elle jouait de ses apparences de petite demoiselle tendre et délicate ... Elle était franchement douée cette petite, digne d'être de leur famille de dépravé à eux ! Finalement, elle reporta toute son attention sur une autre personne qui n'était autre que Yoruichi, celle-ci n'hésitant pas à lui faire signe d'approcher ...

Grimmjow avait eu une très mauvaise idée de faire une telle requête, pour des hommes, cette scène était insoutenable et Shinji n'était qu'un homme après tout ... Et franchement, voir deux filles s'embrasser, savoir que l'une était une perverse et que l'autre était "vierge" donnait de ses putains d'idée ... Personnellement, il se contenta de l'image des deux femmes échangeant un baiser, mais il vit de l'autre coté de la table Kisuke, les yeux rêveurs, s'imaginant sans doute une nuit mouvementée avec les deux femmes ... Le gros pervers !

- Finalement, oui, je suis hétéro ! Finit par dire Axel. Je n'ai rien éprouvé ...

- Tu rigoles ? Lâcha offusqué la tannée.

- Bah non ! J'suis désolée, je n'ai rien ressentis du tout ... Donc, je suis hétéro !

Satisfaction supplémentaire : quelqu'un venait de dire à Yoruichi Shinouin ... Qu'elle n'embrassait pas bien ! La réaction était assez intéressante dans le sens ou la ténébreuse avait toujours était sûre de pouvoir faire craquer n'importe qui ... Et cette fille n'avait rien ressentit du tout, retournant docilement à sa place, soupirant de déception ... C'était vraiment trop bon, comme la dernière fois, Shinji ne regrettait absolument pas d'être venu !

- C'est quoi ton gage maintenant ? Soupira Aeal en fixant sa cousine.

- Mon adorable Aeal, avant la fin de l'année, tu n'oseras pas sortir avec l'un de tes deux voisins !

... "Merde" et "j'retire c'que j'viens de penser" serait peut-être approprié pour ce que Shinji ressentait face à cette situation ? ... Il jeta un regard à la jeune fille qui l'observait quelques secondes car l'autre choix était Renji et elle ne semblait pas prête à tenter le coup ... Pas en présence de Byakuya, tout du moins.

- Voulez-vous couchez avec moi, ce soir ? Lâcha la blonde sur un ton un peu trop sérieux au goût du blond.

... Ouais ... Ok ... Finalement, certains membres de la famille Kuchiki étaient bien plus surprenants et dévergondés qu'eux !

- J'rigole ! Finit par dire Aeal en lui tirant la langue. J't'invite d'abord à boire avec moi et puis ... Sors avec moi pour éviter que je ne sois à la disposition de tout le monde ! Allez, sois gentil ! A moins que tu ne me trouves laide ?

- Non, t'es superbe ... Mais, c'est ma fille qui risque de pas être contente ... Elle veut pas d'autre mère que celle qu'elle a et ... Ouais, on s'en fiche, d'accord, on sort ensemble !

- Quoi ? Soupira déçue Axel. Hé, c'est pas juste ça, elle devait un peu galérer, te faire la dance de la séduction pour que tu cèdes et tout ... T'aurais pu lui compliquer la tâche plutôt que d'accepter aussi facilement, genre "tu m'donnes quoi si j'accepte ?" ! T'es pas marrant !

- Qui a dit que j'étais marrant ?

- Ta tête de clown !

... Elle manquait cruellement de subtilité, c'était franchement trop vrai !

* * *

><p>Pour une "tête de clown", Aeal trouvait son futur ex-petit copain très à son goût. Certes, il était peut être un peu étrange avec son sourire si parfait et sa frange coupée à l'ancienne, mais ses yeux bleu était si beaux qu'ils l'envoutaient totalement, et que dire de la couleur de cette chevelure qui lui paraissait si parfaite ... Elle s'amusa volontiers à la caresser et son comportement sembla intriguer Shinji qui haussa les sourcils ...<p>

- Finalement, t'es le plus mignon mec avec qui je suis sortie. Déclara t elle. Dommage ...

- Oui, dommage ... Dis, tu me donnes ton numéro ...

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour te joindre, pardi ! Je pourrais t'inviter à boire un café ... Et plus si affinité ...

- Tu te crois aussi irrésistible que ça ? N'oublie pas que je fais partie de la famille Arawasu et que j'hériterais probablement de quelques centaines de million de yen ! Que, de ce fait, je peux me choisir n'importe qui et tu crois que j'accepterais de prendre un café avec ... Toi ?

L'homme sembla douter, gêné, il se frotta la nuque, jetant des regards noir à ses compagnons qui semblait jubiler de cette scène.

- Bah, ouais. Hasarda t il.

- Hé bien sache ... Que tu as tout à fait raison ! Mais plutôt que d'attendre, sers moi déjà un peu de champagne !

Et elle lui tendit son verre, abordant un sourire qu'elle savait tendre et délicat, apaisant toute les craintes qu'il avait alors. Finalement, il ne deviendrait pas un de ses ex ... Il valait probablement le coup.

* * *

><p>Quelques secondes avant que le décompte ne commence et il n'y avait pas le moindre signe d'Axel. Très inquiète, sa cousine s'était mis en tête de la retrouver, mais voilà, à part trouver Ichigo avec son copain et deux ou trois autres couples parfois en pleine action , elle avait décidée qu'il valait mieux pour sa santé mentale qu'elle arrête là ... Quoi que, cela lui donnait certaines idées concernant des histoires qu'elle pourrait écrire !<p>

La jeune fille n'était pas la seule à manquer à l'appel, un des amis de Shinji avait disparu presque en même temps que la demoiselle et bien qu'au début, Aeal s'était dit que la disparition des deux avaient un rapport, elle finit par abandonner l'idée car lui était un coureur alors que sa cousine ... Etait quelqu'un de pure et innocente ... Enfin ... Heu ... Ouais, ok, elle avait de ses putains d'idées de temps en temps, mais elle n'était JAMAIS passé à l'action et c'était sûrement pas aujourd'hui que ça allait commencer ! Axel avait décidé de rester vierge jusqu'à son mariage quoi ... Et après vingt cinq ans d'abstinence, ce serait con de faire machine arrière ...

... Mais pourquoi sentait-elle un mauvais coup lui arriver en pleine tronche ? ...

- Toujours pas de signe de ta cousine ? Demanda Shinji qui était lui aussi inquiet.

- Non, je crois que j'vais essayer de l'appeler. Décida Aeal en regardant sa montre. On est en 2012 dans moins d'une minute !

Sortant son téléphone, elle composa le numéro de sa cousine et attendis patiemment que celle ci décroche. La foule autour d'elle commençait déjà à se préparer et les quelques couples qu'elle avait surprit s'étaient rhabiller pour être avec eux.

- Allo oui ? Lâcha la voix joviale d'Axel au bout du combiné.

- C'est Aeal, où tu es ? Il va être minuit ! Tu vas louper la nouvelle année !

- Ho, non, t'inquiète pas, avec les fuseaux horaires, j'devrais être dans les temps et avoir quelques heures avant la nouvelle année !

- Pardon ?

- Bah ouais, le décalage horaire !

- Mais t'es où là ?

- Bah, dans l'avion ! Et tu sais que si tu décolle du Japon pour aller aux Etat Unis, t'atterris avant d'avoir décollé ? J'vais faire un bond dans le temps !

- Comment ça dans l'avions ? Hurla Aeal. Tu vas aux Etat Unis ?

- Oui, à Las Vegas !

- Mais pourquoi tu vas là bas !

- Bah, pour me marier, pardi !

- KOAAAAAAAAAAAA ?

Plusieurs têtes s'étaient tournées vers elle, intriguées par ses hurlements hystériques.

- Tu sais, ce beau blond dont je t'ai parlé. Lâcha Axel d'une petite voie faussement timide. Nous avons décidé de nous marier ...

Aeal était au bord de l'évanouissement, essayant comprendre ce qui était arrivée ... Sa cousine était elle capable d'une telle stupidité ? Bien sûr que oui ! Hé, on parlait d'Axel quand même ... Et le blond ? ... Heu ... C'avait pas l'air d'un mec qui se mariait avec la première venue ...

- Dis Shinji, ton pote un peu pervers, il est pour ou contre le mariage ? Interrogea t elle.

- Totalement contre, pourquoi ?

- T'AS ENLEVE CE GARS ? Hurla Aeal au téléphone.

- Mais non, pas du tout, c'est sans doute la perspective de pouvoir faire ce qu'il veut de mon corps ensuite qui a décidé son choix ... Et l'abus d'alcool ! ... Il ne risque plus de se laisser aller aux prochaines fêtes ! ...

"Comme tous les autres !" Pensa la blonde en jetant un coup d'œil à la foule qui attendait qu'on leur explique ce qui était en train d'arriver ...

- Bon, je te dis à l'année prochaine, cousine d'amour ! Lâcha Axel en raccrochant.

... Bon, alors, comment expliquer ce qui venait de se passer ? ... Soupirant, elle rangea son téléphone et jeta un nouveau coup d'œil a sa montre ...

- ... Trois ... Deux ... Un ... Bonne année 2012 ! Lâcha t elle sans grande conviction ...

* * *

><p>- ... Trois ... Deux ... Un ... Bonne année 2012 ! Lâcha quelques heures plus tard Axel en fixant la montre sur le bord de la sa table.<p>

Elle se releva, s'asseyant sur le lit en retenant la couverture pour cacher sa nudité, se tournant vers le blond à coté d'elle, elle lui sourit et souffla sur les confettis qu'elle avait récupéré de leur mariage rapide.

- Ouais, bonne année à toi aussi ! Sourit il en lui retirant des cheveux une pétale rouge.

- Faudrait que tu penses à appeler ta famille ! Je suis sûre qu'Aeal leur a dit que je t'ai enlevé pour te violer !

- Hé, c'est un peu l'cas, non ?

- Moi, une pauvre jeune fille frêle et maigrichonne ? Lâcha t elle en prenant un air de princesse en détresse. Tu me crois réellement capable d'une telle chose ?

- Bon, et je leur dis quoi ? Qu'on organisera un mariage au Japon pour officialiser tout cela ?

- Comment, compterais-tu rester avec moi tout le reste de ta vie ? Ho, et moi qui pensais que tu t'en irais dès que tu te réveillerais !

- Hé, avec un morceau comme toi ... Mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à croire que t'es vierge ...

La jeune fille se mit à califourchon sur l'homme, souriant avec ironie.

- Oui, j'étais vierge ... Mais vierge ne veut pas dire qu'on ne regarde pas de film de cul ou bien qu'on se donne pas de temps en temps de petit plaisir sous la douche et puis, à force d'écrire des histoires érotiques ... Je crois que j'ai acquis une expérience incroyable !

- J'confirme ! Bon, aller, viens, on les appelle !

- T'es sûr ? J'aurais préféré faire d'autre chose ...

- ... T'es encore plus perverse que moi !

- Oui et j'assume !

* * *

><p>Note de l'Auteur :<p>

J'ai recommencé et pour écrire quoi cette fois ? Une de ces histoires hallucinantes et puisque beaucoup ont aimé la première partie, bon ... Celle ci n'a pas de lemon, mais c'est pas grave ! Il aurait été hétéro de toute façon ! Niark niark niark !

Enfin, il faut savoir que ... Aeal ne m'appartient pas, elle s'appartient à elle-même... Hein ... Normal, c'est la béta à qui j'ai offert le premier OS et ... Vus que j'avais pas pus mettre tout ce qu'elle m'avait demandé, bah voila ... Elle m'avait demandé : Un ByaXRen ou un IchiXGrim (j'ai sous entendu le premier et fait le deuxième) ou bien de caser Kisuke ou Shinji, je voulais faire tout, j'avais pas pu caser les deux blonds et voilà, donc j'ai fait tout ce qu'elle m'a demandé et Irki est entrain de concrétiser le Bya X Ren ! X3 ... (Si Irkiala est d'accord, faudra le rajouter sur FF à la suite des deux OS là ^^ Ravie de t'avoir inspirée Irki ! (Enfin, d'avoir inspirée Axel qui t'a inspiré quoi ^^))

Merci de m'avoir lu et j'espère que ce second et DERNIER chapitre vous aura plus ... Enfin, dernier ? ... J'sais pas trop en fait ... C'est marrant de faire un UA ou y à moi (en plus folle) et Aeal ... En espérant que je me suis pas trop tromper sur son caractère ! XD On verra après qu'elle ai corrigée les erreurs ! (NdAeal : oh, je suis nettement moins déjantée en vrai ^^)

* * *

><p>Lexique :<p>

Arawasu : Composer, rédiger, écrire, publier. (NdAeal : bah tiens, ça c'est du nom de famille bien choisi ^^)


End file.
